pretty_cure_rewrite_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Planetary Charge Pretty Cure
Planetary Charge Pretty Cure (Planet Guardians Pretty Cure In English Dub) is the 15th series in the Pretty Cure Rewrite Francise And Is Precedded by Starbright⭐️Pretty Cure. The Series is inspired from the Popular Sailor Moon Anime. Premise Aino Minako is a 14 year old Girl living in the Juuban District of Tokyo. But when a Fairy named Artemis tells her She is a Legendary Warrior Cure Venus and she Must Fight the Evil Dark Kingdom. But she’s the not the only one as there’s 3 more. Together they must stop the Dark Kingdom while learning more about their past lives. Characters Pretty Cure Aino Minako Minako (Mina Lovecraft In English Dub) is The Protagonist And Leader of Planetary Charge Pretty Cure She is Revealed to be Aino Megumi’s Cousin. She is Cure Venus the Pretty Cure of Venus and is associated with Love and Beauty She often calls herself the “Goddess of Love” Her Main Color is Orange and her Sub Color is Blue Her Speech is “For Love and Beauty the Soldier of Venus! Cure Venus!“ The English Dub changes Soldier to Guardian and adds I’m these edits are also added for the other Cures Mizuno Ami Ami (Abby Anderson in English Dub) is the genius of Planetary Charge Pretty Cure She has a IQ of 300. She is Cure Mercury the Pretty Cure of Mercury And is associated with Wisdom and Intelligence. Her Main Color is Blue And her Sub Color is a Light Blue Her Speech is “For Wisdom And Inteligence The Soldier of Mercury! Cure Mercury!” Hino Rei Rei (Raye Hill In English Dub) is a Miko who attends to Hikawa Shrine (Cherry Hill Temple in English Dub) She is Cure Mars the Pretty Cure of Mars and is associated with War and Passion. Her Main Color is Red And Her Sub Color is Purple Her Speech is “For War and Passion The Soldier of Mars! Cure Mars!” Kino Makoto Makoto (Lita Oak In English Dub) is a Tall and Tough Girl who is often called “Mako” She is 'Cure Jupiter '''The Pretty Cure of Jupiter and is associated with Protection and Courage. Her Main Color is Green And Her Sub Color Pink Her Speech is “For Protection And Courage The Soldier of Jupiter! Cure Jupiter! Mascots Luna Luna is a Fairy able to change to a Cat and Is The Fairy Partner of Ami Rei And Mako She Ends her Sentences with ~Luna in the Japanese Version Artemis Artemis is a Fairy able to change to a Cat and is the Fairy Partner of Minako He ends his Sentences In ~Mis in the Japanese Version Supporting Characters Tsukino Usagi Usagi (Serena “Bunny” Miller In English Dub) is First Introduced as A Clusmy Crybaby at Juuban Municpal Junior High who eventually befriends the Cures In EP23 she is Revealed to be '''Princess Serenity '(Princess Serena In English Dub) The Princess of the Moon Kingdom in Disguise. Trivia In civilian form, they are similar to the ones from PGSM, while in Cure form, they are much similar to the prototype forms. The Henshin Pens (Transformation Power Pens in the English Dub) are similar to Sailor Venus' pen from the manga and Sailor Moon Crystal. Minako and Ami appeared to be more than friends, in a romantic way. In the English Dub and Glitter Force Planetary Protectors, their relationship is censored a bit. The Dark Kingdom Pretty Cure are inspired by Dark Sailor Mercury from the PGSM Series. This is most obvious with Dark Kingdom Mercury. Unlike in Sailor Moon, all of the Cures go to the same school. The Super Forms are similar to Sailor Moon's Princess Form, but has wings similar to ones from Eternal Sailor Moon. In this series, Princess Serenity doesn’t become Sailor Moon. But she still goes under the name of Tsukino Usagi but as a Allias. She does transform into Princess Serenity with the Phrase Serenity Make Up! Kaioh Michiru and Tenoh Haruka make a Cameo in the season finale referring to the sequel. Voice Cast Original Japanese *Same as in Sailor Moon Crystal English Dub *Kelly Clarkson as Mina Lovecraft *Ally Brooke as Abby Anderson *Jordyn Kane as Raye Hill *Victoria Justice as Lita Oak *Michelle Ruff as Luna *Johnny Young Bosch as Artemis *Stephenie Sheh as Serena ”Bunny” Miller Songs Powerful! Planetary Charge Pretty Cure (Opening) Heart Moving (Ending One Sung by Kitagawa Rie) Venus,Mercury,Mars,Jupiter (Ending Two Sung by The Voice Actresses of the Cures) Route Venus (Insert Song Sung by Shizuka Ito) C’est la Vie (Insert Song sung by Shizuka Ito) Cure Theme no Theme (Played many times during the Finale Sung by Miyamoto Kanako) English Songs Powerful! Planet Guardians Pretty Cure (Opening Sung by Blush) Love is a Sacred Thing (Ending 1 sung by Bree Sharp) Planetary Power! (Ending 2 Sung by Bree Sharp) Route Venus (Insert Song Sung by Kelly Clarkson) C’est la Vie (Insert Song Sung by Kelly Clarkson) Let’s Fight (Song Played during the Finale sung by Bree Sharp) Category:Series Category:Based off Anime